


Standing Ovulation

by Thesadsmutwriters



Category: Danganronpa, trigger happy havoc - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gentle, Girl On Girl, Lesbain, Lesbian, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Orgy, Pegging, Rarepair, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, sleepover, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesadsmutwriters/pseuds/Thesadsmutwriters
Summary: This originally started out as a randomised smut write off between me and a Friend but now I’ve gotten invested in itI apologise greatly for what’s about to come :,)After Months of being cooped up in Hope’s peak, a couple of people are starting to feel on edge...-🐾
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Sayaka Maizono, Sayaka/Aoi
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not a note per say I just hope everyone who reads this has a nice day. If you’re reading this as a joke I hope you get a laugh out of it and if you’re reading this because you’re horny get some help /j
> 
> Also the sexy stuff starts at chapter three so if you’re a degenerate Go there 💖  
> 
> 
> -🐾

Chapter one: A rude awakening and a Damsel in distress

Ding dong bing bong

The bell tolled and Sayaka awakened from her deep slumber. Monokuma was splayed across her tv screen. 

‘Ahem, is this thing on? Okay.’

Sayaka looked at the screen, interest piqued and wrist suspiciously itchy.

“I’ve decided to introduce a new motive to the game. The soulmate motive!” Monokuma squealed excitedly, clapping his small paws “While you were resting your little heads I’ve written the first words your in school BFF will say to you on your wrist. Keep an ear out !”

The tv flashed to static and Sayaka diverted her attention to her irritated wrist. Something was written on it in thick, black marker. 

‘Do you have a tampon?’

She stifled a giggle upon reading it. Dismissive at the absurdity of it. Surely this has to be a joke, a crude prank orchestrated by monokuma. She pushed herself out of bed and started to get dressed in her regular school uniform, fresh out of the laundry. As she tightened the seifuku bow around her neck she couldn’t break eye contact with her wrist. What an unusual message.

She made her way out into the dining area, where everyone was sitting and discussing the new motive. Everyone was portioned off into tiny cliques. Sayaka fidgeted uncomfortably, nervous and unsure at the situation. She started pulling at her collar and, oops. Her bow had come undone. She kept on trying to tie it but her hands quivered and shook. Everyone was looking now. She excused herself and ran to the sanctity of the girls bathroom.

She rushed in and closed the door behind her. Sitting There on the sink counter was, Aoi. She looked distressed and Sayaka saw tears welling up in her eyes. She leaped up on the counter next to her and scoot so their hips were aligned. She opened her mouth to talk but Aoi interrupted. “Have you got a tampon?” She asked feebly. 

Sayaka hastily rummaged in her skirt pocket. Nothing. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I have.” She said dejectedly, “I know I’ve got some in my room, Aoi, follow me.”  
Aoi let herself down from the counter. behind her, she left a small, crimson red stain that shimmered under the florescent bathroom light.


	2. A Bloody mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :,)))

Sayaka lead Aoi to her room by her hand, clutched her monopad and held it up to the door scanner. It beeped and she beckoned Aoi through. Aoi instinctively sat on her bed, inevitability dirtying her pristine white sheets. “Oh god you must feel awful, stay right there I’ll go and get you something to eat.” Sayaka exclaimed, taking off into the school halls. Aoi sat there in shame. She could feel the stain growing, the blood pooling. But she daren’t move out of the fear of smudging the stain in. Aoi sat there, desperate to think of anything aside from the stain. Pms hadn’t been kind to her, she’d been needy, she’d been greedy and she’d been horny. 

She thought about how Sayakas hip met her own in the bathroom, her slim leg ever so slightly overlapping hers. She though about how soft her hand was when she held it, the length of her fingers. That was all it took, her breathing laboured. The heat of arousal overtook her body and only increased her blood flow, and made the stain worse.

Sayaka came back, a pack of doughnuts and fresh popcorn tucked under her arms. “I’m sorry I’m so late Hagakure took so long at the microwave-“ She was halted by Aoi’s demeanour. “You look, hot? Do you have a fever. Here lift up I’ll make my bed so you can lay down.” Sayaka said, stroking Aois soft hair. Aoi stood up, giddy from the heat of lust, forgetting the stain she’d left on sayakas sheets. 

Sayaka looked down at the stain. It was huge and red, it was a flowing pond of menstrual release. Aoi momentarily snapped out of her pleasured trance. “Sayaka I’m so-“ she stuttered. But she was stopped. “No need to apologise, let me find a towel.” 

Sayaka scouted the room for something for Aoi to sit on. Chairs? Nope. Cloth? Nope. Anything? Nope. Out of momentary need, Sayaka threw off her school uniform top and forcefully sat Aoi down on it. The now shirtless Sayaka had her hands firmly grasped upon Aoi’s shoulders, this seemed to only labour her breather further. Sayaka looked up and down. Aoi was so pretty. She had a curvaceous figure and beautifully formed breasts. She was like a sculpture. She was perfect. 

“You don’t have a fever, do you Aoi?”


	3. An even bloodier mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heheheheheh seggs
> 
> -🐾

Aoi let out a flustered gasp. She opened her mouth to speak but only let out a few, pathetic squeaks. “I know how it is, Aoi.” Sayaka said with an oily excitement about her voice, “We’ve been stuck in here for ages, no stimulation, we’re practically in hell. You’ve been all pent up forever. I’ve been all pent up forever.” Sayaka removed her skirt, revealing her perfect, athletic figure. She hoisted herself up on her desk, identical to how she did on the sink counter. She removed her stockings, peeling them off simultaneously. Aoi shuffled back on the bed, pressing herself up against the headboard. Sayaka sat gently on the bed, besides the stain. 

“Do you want to release yourself onto me, Aoi?”

Those words were a release in itself, she nearly came right then and there. “Yes Sayaka!” She cried breathily, “Sayaka~”  
Sayaka unclasped her bra and threw in down on the floor with such force that it made a loud bang. She removed her underwear and Aoi started doing the same. She clumsily removed her bloody shorts and her jacket, Sayaka straddled her and had to restrain herself from tearing Aoi’s shirt. She beheld Aoi in her underwear. She was stunning. Sayaka took off her bra and her plump breasts sat perky and shimmering from sweat. 

Sayaka gave Aoi a quick kiss on the lips and worked her way down her neck, down her breasts until she reached her left nipple. She caressed her body and took it in her mouth, gently working her tongue around it. Aoi had to resist the urge to scream in pleasure. She’s wanted this. She’s needed this. She let out a soft moan and ran her fingers through Sayakas long, blue hair. Sayaka let go of her nipple, drool was careening down her chin like a waterfall. She let out a playful giggle and continued exploring Aoi’s body with her lips. She travelled past her stomach, past her thighs all while planting quick, suckling kisses.

She reached Aoi’s panties, which were permanently stained a rich red. She let her teeth around the fabric of the brim and guided them down until they reached her feet. Sayaka leant over Aoi’s body and gently sucked on her neck. She could barely contain herself. Aoi let out a building series of moans. Soft in nature, high in pitch. Suddenly, she felt a soft hand stroke her clitoris and beg for entry. 

“Am I allowed in, Asahina?”

“You don’t even need to ask~”

Aoi felt herself being filled by two, careful, slender fingers. They made their way in and out, in and out. Aoi felt like she was going to explode. All of the lust, arousal and excitement she’d contained all of this time in Hopes Peak was leaking out. With every moan she let out the fingers curled and flexed. Before long a third finger joined, then a fourth. Aoi wasn’t human anymore but a cocktail of sexual pleasure.

The fingers suddenly retracted, pulling her from her orgasmic bliss. She looked at Sayaka. Her hand was painted the same crimson red as her underwear. “Sayaka~” she moaned, breathily, “I’m sorr-“   
Sayaka sushed her, as she was forming her tinted fingers into a streamlined fist. She gave Aoi a pleading glance. Aoi gave an affirming nod back. But before she could apologise again for the blood, she felt an overwhelming, surging pleasure. It engulfed her entire body and took over her mind. She let out and ear splitting moan of relief. Months and months of sexual frustration spilled out all over Sayakas bedsheets.

Aoi fell back onto the bed. She felt spineless after such a beautiful experience. She was in heaven. Sayaka fell back onto the bed with her kissing her gently on the cheek and massaging her cramped, bloody hand. As she did so her attention diverted back to her wrist. The realisation hit her like a train that spun from its tracks.

“Hey Aoi?” Sayaka questioned, “can I see your wrist, the one with the writing on it.”

Still stuck in a state of post coital bliss, Aoi lazily flung her wrist Sayakas way. The chunky, black ink read

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I have.”


	4. The cleanup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll woah
> 
> -🐾

Sayaka woke up, it was late in the afternoon and her hair was tousled and knotty from the morning incident. The morning incident . Aoi had nestled herself close to Sayaka and was snoring ever so slightly. Sayaka pushed herself out of bed, being careful not to wake Aoi and stood up. There was reddish brown blood everywhere, it was spotted across the sheets like polka dots. A strong, metallic smell penetrated her nostrils and everything came flooding back. 

She stumbled into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. What was she thinking, was she out of her mind? She turned on the shower and let the water flow. Maybe it would drown out her thoughts. “I slept with Aoi. We had sex.” She whispered to herself in disbelief. “And I topped.” She couldn’t believe what was escaping her mouth. Sayaka tilted her head back and let the water drip down her body. She stood there for god knows how long. Time didn’t seem to pass in her room of soggy shame. 

Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door. Sayaka tensed up. She couldn’t ignore it, but she wished she could. Bracing herself and letting out an extended breath, she approached the door, unlocked it and allowed it to creak open.  
There was Aoi, naked as she was that morning. An intense blush spread across her petite face. She cleared her throat, looked down at the ground and gazed at Sayaka with her large, doting eyes.

“Can I come in?”


	5. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff ! I’ve been excited to post this one.

Sayaka smiles weakly and let her in. The water was still lashing down onto the hard linoleum tiles. Aoi sat down on the floor, clutching her abdomen. “Cramps?” Sayaka inquired, wringing out her soaking hair and sitting down opposite to her. Aoi nodded and looked down at her feet. An awkward silence ensued. The atmosphere weighed both of them down. Sayaka had to say something or else Aoi would think she was even more of a creep than she currently felt. “Aoi about this morning, I wasn’t myself, I don’t know what came over me.” She confessed, “I’m not usually like that.” Aoi let out a hearty laugh, one that lit up Sayakas face.

“You’re making it sound like you did something awful!” Aoi giggled. “It’s okay. I enjoyed it.” She exhaled at the remembrance of the morning. Sayaka beckoned her over and she crawled into her arms and wrapped her own around Sayakas neck. Aoi gently kissed her nose and straddled her. They got lost in each other’s ocean-like, blue eyes until it got interrupted by a wince and a pained inhale. “Aoi, please turn over.” Sayaka demanded in a firm, but kind tone. Aoi complied and sat so her back was pressed up against Sayakas perky breasts. She felt an intense pressure for a few seconds before being overcome with relief from the gentle sensation of a stomach massage. Sayakas lean hands worked their way around Aoi’s Lower abdomen in small, precise, circular motions. Her cramps had all but disappeared in a few minutes.

Aoi gave a sigh of relief and remembered what was written on her wrist. She slowly looked up to glance at Sayaka, who was still focusing intently on soothing her violent cramps. At that moment only one thought was present in her mind

‘I love her. I really, really love her.’


	6. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last chapter I post for a short while as I have requests I need to start work on. It’ll be back on track as soon as possible !
> 
> -🐾

Sayaka ceased the massage and turned the temperature of the water up ever so slightly. “I’ll go and throw your stuff in the laundry and strip the bed before the stains dry in.” She said gently, stretching as she did so. “I’ve taken the sheets off already.” Aoi replied happily as she basked in the wet heat of the shower. It was a nice change from the lukewarm, chemical soup that was the Hope’s Peak pool. 

Sayaka reached the door, but before she left to brave the school corridors, she looked back at the peaceful, bare Aoi who was now humming a song. One of her songs. Her heart started to race and she swiftly closed the bathroom door behind her. Aoi was her soulmate. There was no doubt about that. It was written on her wrist, it was written on Aoi’s wrist. They were meant to be. All of this overwhelmed Sayaka, it swum around in her head and dived into her heart. She leaned up against the bathroom door and her feet gave way. Sayaka barely knew anything about her, they weren’t close at all before all of this. Was this a sick joke to get Monokuma, and the degenerate controlling him, off?

Sayaka pushed the thoughts to the Dungeons of her mind and slid her underwear back on. She stepped into her skirt and pulled it over her still damp legs. She grabbed her crumpled seifuku off the floor. Shit. It was bloody from when Aoi sat down on it. She threw that on the bed. The bed. All of the soiled sheets were folded neatly and place on top of each other in such a way that a skilled maid would be jealous. Sayaka wouldn’t have thought that Aoi could be so, careful. 

She yanked the spare seifuku over her head, threw the sheets, Aoi’s clothes and the shirt in the laundry and headed out into the busy, twisting labyrinth that was the school halls.


	7. Laundry day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. More smut will be coming soon I promise :,)))

Chapter seven

Sayaka closed the dorm door behind her and scanned the hallways for other students. No one, perfect. She tucked the basket of aromatic laundry under her arm and made a beeline for the laundrette. She could almost see it, it was right there. All of a sudden she felt a small tap on her shoulder. She froze and reluctantly turned around. It was Chihiro. The small boy, who was wearing a dashing pair of brown dungarees, looked down at the ground and fidgeted. “Do you know where Celeste is? He whispered gently, “She said that she had something for me.” Sayaka started to sweat. “If I’d have to guess I’d say the rec room.” She spat out, “I’m sorry I have to go.” She spun on her heel and continued her adventure to the laundrette. After five minutes of careful avoidance, rerouting and perspiration, she reached it.   
The holy laundrette, the blessed laundrette. She shoved the door open with such vigor and urgency it could’ve given a small child a concussion.

The washing machine conducted a jolly, calming tune as it opened and allowed Sayaka to frantically launch the soiled fabric into its tumbling compartment.  
She threw a laundry pod in with the bloody sheet soup and closed the hatch with a sigh. Now slumped against the washing machine, Sayaka’s thoughts returned. “Why is Aoi my soulmate?” She whispered gently. “Why, why, why?” She repeated like a broken record. Tears of confusion trickled down her soft, blush cheeks. All of a sudden she felt them being carefully brushed off by a diminutive, fluffy paw...


	8. A few familiar faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR ABANDONING THIS OMG
> 
> I’ve been really busy and I’ve been struggling. I’ll be writing more often from now on.
> 
> -🐾

Sayaka caressed the fluffy paw and gave it a gentle squeeze. She excavated the contents of her nose onto the petite, Ivory white fur, only to be met by a shrill, appalled shriek. “Get your nose off of my beautiful white fur!” The monochromatic ursine screamed. “I only wished to comfort you and you snot all over my perfect little hand. It’s not even the most disgusting thing you’ve done today.” Sayaka edged back towards the wall in a silenced shock. “Oh yes, I know what happened today. I know it all!” Monokuma cackled.

Sayaka’s facial expression turned from one of shock to one of disgust, her face twisted and deformed into a harsh scowl upon hearing about such degenerate behaviour. She stood up and towered over the small animatronic. “You stupid, perverted, pathetic bear!” She hissed. “Oh god, you saw it all.” Her legs trembled and shook in anger. Monokuma smirked and stroked the back of one of her calves, reassuringly. “I never said that I saw it.” Sayaka exhaled candidly, but Monokuma wasn’t done yet. “I heard it all though, I heard it all very clearly indeed.” Maizono started her sobbing up again. Monokuma shook his head and opened up the washing machine, which had halted its spin cycle.

“You sit and cry about it, I’ll get your sheets out.” Monokuma tutted, loading up the fresh sheets into the oaky wicker laundry basket. “Menstrual fisting, you’re a beast, Maizono. So tell me, what did you do to her? Was it aggressive? Was it tender? Did you deflower her when she was most sensitive and soft?” He questioned lustily, as a small stream of black, greasy oil dripped out of his tiny robotic nose and onto the floor below. Sayaka snatched the laundry basket from Monokuma’s grasp and stomped off. While fumbling with the keys and the laundrette lock, she spotted a familiar face out of the corner of her eye. One that was definitely not meant to be there.

It was Celeste.


	9. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol

“Oh, Sayaka!” Celeste exclaimed. She glid across the corridor, her frills, drills and lace fluttered with her. “Have you seen Chihiro at all? I’ve been on an awful goose chase for him.” Sayaka, still processing the previous event, said nothing. “I thought not.” The red eyed woman muttered. “That’s besides my point. We’re having a sleepover tomorrow night, girls only.” 

Sayaka could barely pay attention, her lower back started to cramp and her stomach twisted. “Could you elaborate, Celeste?” She said, resisting the urge to sit down. “It’ll be hosted at Sakuras room, she has a jacuzzi and a king sized bed, for some reason.” Sayaka nodded considerately and padded back to her dorm, where Aoi surely must’ve still been showering, or maybe she was asleep again? 

As the dorm door drew closer, she heard echoes of pleasured cries and an intense, Persistent, buzzing. She knew what was up. She immediately knew what was up.  
She crept in ever so silently and saw a scene that was even more intense than what she imagined. Her toys were scattered across the floor, so were her photoshoots and pictures. But those were the least of her worries. Aoi...

Aoi.


	10. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow more sexy stuff

Aoi sat on the bare mattress in her ever so slightly damp towel wrap. A small group of droplets collected around her shoulders from where her wet hair dripped down. But water wasn’t the only thing collecting around her head. She was bored, she was also naturally nosy. Her feet carried her over to Sayaka’s personal drawers. The woody storage containers slid open with a gentle pull. There wasn’t much in the first one: socks, books, accessories. She slid it closed and moved onto the other drawers. Oh how it was the complete opposite of the other. 

There were all of her magazine shoots. Ones where she had all her clothes on, others not so much. Besides them were sex toys. Phalluses, clamps, rope, clitoral stimulators. Aoi squealed in excitement. Why didn’t Sayaka use any of them on her? She grasped at one the the circular clit stims and flicked the on switch. Her hand trembled with the intensity of it while she guided it to rest on top of her eager, swollen clitoris. 

The moment it lay upon her pleasure epicentre, waves of pleasure shot up Asahina’s back and abdomen. Her legs gave into the sensations and she collapsed onto the bare mattress. Her limbs were splayed out across the bed, except for her dominant hand, of course. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the sexual plaything worked wonders on her throbbing clit; she exhaled at the building of erotic joy. Her toes curled at the intensifying and growing urge to cum. Her body was begging for her to release herself, her back arched and she moaned breathily. ‘All over her mattress?’ She thought to herself. But she could not finish that thought, as she’d already performed it as an action. A thin, dark red liquid had already poured out of her and onto the bed and legs. She panted and gasped for air. She needed it for sure. 

But among her mindless pleasure, she didn’t notice a certain somebody standing in front of the door.


	11. Round two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much just enjoy

Aoi gasped in shock and threw her towel back over her sweltering figure. Sayaka’s expression of disbelief turned into one of joy and lightheartedness. She dropped the laundry basket, jumped onto the bed and embraced the still naked Aoi. Their legs tangled and intertwined with each others like vines as their hands began to caress every inch of skin they had. Aois hands crept up the side of sayakas shirt and felt around for the opportunity to cup her usually perky and modest breasts. Today they were different. They felt heavy and swollen.

Sayaka gave a pained inhale and retracted slightly. Aoi removed her hands from her chest and folded them on her lap. “I’m due on in a few days, Hina.” Sayaka admitted “They’re sensitive, they hurt a bit. But please continue, I didn’t know you could be so tender.” Aoi exhaled relievedly and straddled Sayaka on the bed. She parted her lips slightly and she leaned in to plant a gentle kiss on her forehead. Sayaka started to perspire. She was ready to do something she’d never done before. “Aoi, honey, pick something out to the pile for me.” She said, sultrily. Aoi knew what one looked the most fun. It was blue, like her hair and eyes, it had a modest and reliable length, it’s girth was decent. It was attached to a nylon harness, which Aoi stepped into without hesitation.

Sayaka saw Aois choice and her eyes widened. “Aoi.” She whispered, “I think there’s something you should know before using that.” Aoi awkwardly waddled over, the phallus bounced up and down. “Come closer.” Sayaka said firmly, “You can undress me.” Her pale face flushed beet red as the words escaped her mouth. Aoi pulled the seifuku shirt over Sayakas head. It was a bit of a struggle but they got there in the end. The blue haired girl gazed at Hina, trembling ever so slightly. “I’ve never been penetrated before. I’ve only ever kept to the outside.” She confessed, blushing ever so intensely. Hina hesitated for a second, before continuing to remove her bra. “We’ll do a few positions, I’ll make sure I’m not hurting you” Aoi said, tracing her hands down Sayaka’s waist and unzipping her skirt. “Please tell me if I’m hurting you? Okay?”

Sayaka began to quiver in anticipation. She felt her panties being slipped off by a gentle hand, leaving her only in her stockings. Aoi teased Sayaka with the shaft, making sure she was comfortable, wet and prepared. Maizono took the tip of the dildo and guided it so it sat kissing her entrance. They were currently situated in a sort of missionary position. “Hina.” She whined, “I’m ready.” What followed was a unique sensation. It took a short while to get use to but she got there eventually. Aoi was careful as to not plunge it in too quickly or harshly. It was strange but it was pleasant, filling. Aoi thrust gently and moved Sayaka’s slender frame upwards with each one. The feeling grew more intense with every light push of the phallus that stroked her g-spot. Sayaka’s moans weren’t like Aois, they were quiet, breathy. They were so beautiful and honest. The strap slid in and out of her with ease. Sayaka bucked her hips against Hina and arched her back in response to the pleasure. She scrunched up her eyes and pushed against Aoi in order to feel the length that she was missing out on. It was followed by a bated breath and a loud, high pitched moan of bliss.

Aoi retracted the silicone member and lay down next to a gleeful Sayaka, who was still trembling from the impact of the orgasm. “I want you to do that again, put me in another position.” She whimpered, still bright red. Before she knew it, she was on her stomach and bent over the bed. Aoi had a firm grasp on her hips. “Please! Please I’m begging you, I’m ready, stop teasing me.” She cried as the sapphire member circled her vaginal entrance. It has been like this for what seemed like forever, she was soaking. Suddenly, she felt the dildo slide into her cervix, Aoi brought Sayaka’s hips down upon the strap on and thrust into her just as carefully and as gently as earlier, but a little bit faster. Sayaka liked this position a lot more. It filled her up and allowed Aoi to access every crevice and crease of hers. She moaned tenderly and grasped onto the mattress to steady herself, she was close to cumming again, the pleasure swirled around inside her like a soaring firework that was about to explode. Aoi sensed this and quickened her pace ever so slightly, thrusting with more vigor. she took her hands and ran them through Sayaka’s flowing, blue hair. She gave her roots a knowing tug and that was enough for her. Sayaka’s moan built upon the last, raw sexual glee echoed around the dorm room and she collapsed exhaustedly on to the bare, slightly bloody mattress.

Right into the arms of an equally exhausted Aoi.


	12. Weariness

Sayaka lay splayed across the bed in glee. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her legs trembled from the overwhelming pleasure. “Can we go again? Please?” She said, gasping for air. Aoi smirked and wriggled out of the strap on. “Maybe later, I’m about to fall asleep.” Aoi replied. She chucked the strap on aside and nestled into Sayaka’s side. Aoi looked into sayaka’s large, swallowing blue eyes and giggled, she was so stunning. “Anything cool happen while you were out?” Asahina yawned.

Sayaka pondered for a second. A lot of stuff happened while she was out. How much of it was appropriate to tell Aoi? She didn’t want to think about it. “Celeste mentioned that Sakura’s hosting a sleepover tomorrow, all the girls are invited.” Aoi regained eye contact with Sayaka and cocked her head. “Do you Think we should attend? We’ll meet with them tomorrow.” 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” She exclaimed gently, burying her head in Sayaka’s breast, to which she replied with a sharp inhale. “I’m sorry, I forgot you were tender.” Sayaka shook it off and smiled. She gave Aoi a gentle kiss on the forehead and ran her fingers through her long, tawny hair. “It’s so funny, we were once complete strangers, look at us now.” Sayaka paused for a second, “I’m so, so glad that out of everyone who could’ve been scrawled on my arm, Monokuma chose you. I’ve never felt more lucky in my life, Aoi. Aoi?” Sayaka looked down at Hina, who was still and encumbered in slumber.

She was smiling.


End file.
